


Entertainment

by dancesontrains



Series: Tom and Grant's Buddy Comedy Shtick [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, No serious shipping to be found here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant would usually do his normal poses for the photographers – exaggerated expressions, a few heel-clicks, that sort of thing. But today, there was a bored Tom Cavanagh next to him, and a bored Tom Cavanagh <i>always</i> meant trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

Apparently, Tom was in the habit of kissing most of his male friends. Grant was a little puzzled by this, but he let it slide- maybe it was a Canadian thing. After a few crew members (who'd seen them on premiere day) made jokes about it, they began to fake kiss around the set to the point that Candice mentioned it to a journalist as part of their practical jokes. 

Interviewers began to ask them about it. And, in one memorable case, to repeat their first kiss for the camera. (Grant's wide-eyed flailing as his face was vacuumed off by Tom ended up being the main picture on the Advocate article.)

Even with distractions, filming ate up most of their time. Weeks and then months passed, and it was time to film a fight scene between the Flash and Reverse Flash. They were outdoors at night on a bridge in the freezing cold, wearing their leather suits and waiting for their next scene to be set up. A small crowd of heavily bundled up people had gathered next to the bridge; a mix of photographers, fans and the curious.

Grant would usually do his normal poses for the photographers – exaggerated expressions, a few heel-clicks, that sort of thing. But today, there was a bored Tom Cavanagh next to him, and a bored Tom Cavanagh _always_ meant trouble.

Grant gracefully bowed at him then held his hand out. "Care to dance, Mr. Cavanagh?"

"You are very forward, Mr. Gustin." Tom took the offered hand and moved into position, his arm around Grant's waist.

They stepped into the waltz very comfortably.There was some appreciative laughter from the people around them, as well as camera lights flashing.

They smiled at each other, moving through the steps.

_Forward, together, backwards, together, turn._

A few minutes later, after a difficult pivot, Grant glanced out at the audience. They looked a little bored.

"Shall we spice it up?"

"A proper one this time?" 

"Sure."

Grant waited until they were positioned so as to both be visible for the audience, then bent Tom backwards and down into a deep dip while he moved into the kiss. Tom staggered for a moment but recovered and kissed back. Someone in the crowd wolf-whistled. The flickering lights of cameras increased. 

Grant concentrated on holding Tom up while he deepened their open mouthed kiss, feeling the faint squeak from his leather gloves pressing into Tom's costumed waist and shoulders. Tom's mouth was the only warmish thing about him, after so many hours in the frozen Vancouver air.

They broke apart to breathe, and Grant pulled Tom into an upright position. There were appreciative whoops from their audience. Tom gave him a fond kiss on the side of his covered head. Grant felt like he was one of the luckiest men in the world, spending time fooling around with one of his best friends.

They held hands and took a bow. By that time, the crew – who were looking a mix of amused, charmed and uncomfortable – were ready to shoot their next scene and the two men were called to go into position. 

The night went on.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by [Andthatsiswhythelightningstruck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/andthatiswhythelightningstruck/pseuds/andthatiswhythelightningstruck); all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> The costumed dancing is a real thing: [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jz-PTMHQ9Hc) and [pictures](http://flashfans.sosugary.org/thumbnails.php?album=256).


End file.
